


Nathaniel needs a drink

by avdieo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bi Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Cute, Cute Marc Anciel, Cute Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Gay Marc Anciel, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Smut, blushing Marc, blushing Nathaniel, but it's hot-hot, thirsty Nathaniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avdieo/pseuds/avdieo
Summary: After a busy month, Nathaniel and Marc didn't have the occasion to really take time just the two of them. Knowing that, Marc decides to make something special for his boyfriend. Something really special.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Nathaniel needs a drink

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people ! English is not my first language so if there are some mistakes, I'm sorry...
> 
> Enjoy ! <3

« Ok ! Everything is ready » he said while checking himself a last time in front of the miror.

Marc run his hands across his torso to his thighs. A little smile bloomed on his lips. Red cheeks, pupils expanded, the writer felt a pleasant heat travelled in his body. He looked good today for the lucky boy. His eyes went to his legs. He was wearing black thigh high socks that stops at the middle of his thighs. The touch was nice under his fingers and it fitted him well. Thanks to his thin long legs, Marc wasn't anxious about the result. The shy one also wore black brief with a little red heart on the right side on his hips and a faux-leather chocker with a hoop in the middle. Satisfied with his looks, he looked at the clock. 5.40 pm. Alright. The artist's classes has ended 15 minutes ago. This meant the redhead was almost here. Marc was actually in his boyfriend's dorm. Fortunately, the roommate moved out so Nathaniel lived here alone. He was one of the lucky ones who could enjoy a life alone. 

_Click_

It was the sound of the keys. Immediately, Marc ran toward the wall and hid himself behind it. He wanted to surprise his sweet boyfriend. He was smilling so widely that his cheeks hurt a little bit. Everything was ready. The lube and the condoms were in the nightstand. The room was clean and he also was. And finally... His  _body_ was ready. 

“Marc ! I'm back” the artist said. The door shut and without hesitation, Marc left the wall to welcome his boyfriend.

“Hi honey how-”

The words died in his throat. His whole body froze. Nathaniel was in front of him, red and shocked. So was Kim. Coming to his senses, the black-haired boy threw himself on the bed then under the blanket.

“NATH !! WHAT THE FUCK !”

“Oh fuck...” he heard his boyfriend.

This couldn't be serious... He planned this night for days ! And now, it was ruined. Marc was so embarrassed to be seen by other people with this kind of outfit. How could he be so lame ? He will never be able to look Kim in the eyes again... It was the worst scenario.

Nathaniel was still standing in the small coriddor, his bag on the floor. He was figuring out how to breathe. Well... He was doing a not-so-good job. His head was becoming heavy and his blood was rushing to... South ? Fuck...  _Fuck_ ! Was it even legal to look this hot ? The boy couldn't even think properly. Nasty thoughts went to his mind. He bit his lips. His body was... 

“Oh my gooood.... No way- Did I- ?!” Kim shuttered with his hand on his eyes. He just has wittnessed the beginning of a hot, steamy session. 

“Why you didn't tell me you guys were going to-”

“Am I dead...?” the redhead wispered.

Kim moved his hands back. Eyes open wide, he looked at his friend. Nathaniel was red like very red. Red like a tomato. His shoulders were tensed and his hands as well. Kim snorted. The tall asian knew his friend, shy and introvert, had also a dirty mind when it was about Marc. The smaller boy was almost drooling. Kim had to admit that he was a bit taken back when he saw the black-haired boy. He knew that the other was attractive but that ! It was definitely hot -but Ondine was more. Nathaniel is going to have a really good night. Kim patted his back with a smirk.

“Dude... Breathe” he said. “I'm leaving ok ? You guys _have fun !_ ”

Then the tall one left the room with a wide smirk. He was so going to tell it to Alix. Still standing like an idiot, Nathaniel tried to take control of his body. Fucking hormones. After few seconds, he moved his legs to the bed. He saw his boyfriend tensed under the blanket.

“Marc...”

“...”

“Honey, talk to me...?” he asked.

He waited a bit before seeing his boyfriend. Only his head wasn't hidden. Marc was avoiding his eyes when Nathaniel was staring at him. The artist sat down by his sides and waited silently for a response.

“I-I wanted to surprise you...”

“I was surprised... Really” he began. “Like a good suprise ! A very hot suprise ! Holy shit Marc ?!”

Marc giggled. Finally, he met the blue of the artist's eyes. He sighed. He moved out his hand and cupped kindly one red cheek and kissed the other.

“Really ?”

“Really...”

Nathaniel grabbed his boyfriend's face et planted a sweet kiss filled with love on his lips. Hot breath on his lips, the boy sighed. Marc smelled like citrus. So good for him. The two of them melted together. Everything was slow and perfect. They took the moment to enjoy the touch of the other one. At first, the kiss was nice and sweet. Their heart was beating rapidly behind their flesh. Nathaniel's hand went slowly from the neck to the hips of his boyfriend. The other hand grabbed the thigh. Their body was closer now and the kiss deepened. This moment was magical. After few seconds, the artist pushed the other down.

“Wow...” the writer said with his face flushed red.

Nathaniel took a moment to savor the look of his boyfriend. Marc was so gorgeous that he didn't know how he fell in love with a simple, plain artist like him. The black-haired boy took his hand and kissed the back of it with a shy smile. The artist pushed back the bad thoughts and smiled. This boy was perfect. Even after five years of dating, the other still made him fall more and more in love with him.

“You're so sexy...”

Marc blushed heavily.

“My hot boyfriend” he purred.

“S-stop !”

“You make me go insane...”

Then Marc went back under the blanket, too shy to face him. Nathaniel hugged him.

“Nooo ! Come out !” he whined.

“Never !”

The artist grabbed the blanket that was in the way and throw it somewhere on the floor. Where ? We don't really care. After that, the redhead moved on top of the writer. The chocker fell down and he began to kiss his neck while letting his hands travel on his boyfriend's body. Sometimes, he played with the black socks and sometimes he played with his boyfriend's ass. Nathaniel was so happy. Having the shy boy in his arms and looking so good was a true blessing.

The kiss was getting more and more messier. The room was filled with light moans and growls when the two of them began to move their body in a sweet rhythm.

“Nath...” he said between two sloppy kisses.

“Hmm yeah ?”

With determination, Marc pushed the artist on his back and sat on  _the_ area. He arched his back and moved slowly his hips in circle. The two of them moaned.

“Fuck me” the boy said with a grin.

Nathaniel bit his lips and hardened his grip on his boyfriend's ass. The rest of the day was going to be heated and interesting.

* * *

The next day, Kim was chatting with Alix and Marinette. They were sitting on one of the benches of their college.

“...And then Ondine beats his poor ass !” Kim exclaimed with enthousiasm.

The two girls laughed. Ondine was Kim's girlfriend and this girl wasn't easily intimitaded by some randoms strangers.

“You should see his face ! Omg it was priceless !”

The three of them continued to chat before seeing Marc and Nathaniel hands in hands walking toward the building. Marinette squinted her eyes at the sight. She nudged Alix and turned toward her.

“Is it me or Marc is walking strangely ?” she asked.

Her friends looked at her, eyes wide open, then bursted out laughing. The girl stared at the two of them, not knowing what to do with their reaction.

“What ??”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry no smut ! It's my first fanfic !  
> And my english is not good enough to go further... :')


End file.
